


Σίγμα Τρία

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Sigmaverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha-Voldemort, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Bisexuality, Death, Drama, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Evolution of a sorts, F/F, F/M, Feels, Heat Cycles leave them mindless, Heteronormativity, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men can get preggers, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Language, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Omega Verse, Religious Conflict, Rutting, Sad, Sex, Sigma-Harry, Sigma-verse, Sigmaverse, Smut, So yes, Woman can get others preggers, m-preg, shit happens, sigma - Freeform, very dubious, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity has evolved and the Secondary Genders change the world! Harry Potter was not expecting these sudden changes that came with being an Omega. The Wizarding World was not expecting it either, but certainly took the revelation much better than the Muggle World did. This opened up new avenues for them to approach. </p><p>A/N: Omega-verse. Sigma-Harry/Alpha-Voldy. Goblet of Fire/AU. SLASH.</p><p>Third installment in the Sigma-verse series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega Me, Omega My!

**Author's Note:**

> -This story will consist of A/B/O Dynamics. I do not own the original idea, though I have tweaked a shit ton of facts around. I do however, own Sigmas. They are my own a/b/o creation and I have already used them in two of my others fics. Two years running.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**-This will be the third installment in my Sigma-Verse series. Harrymort! Woo! The other two are called,[Σίγμα Oνε](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2839853)** (which is a **Johnlockcroft** ) **and[Σίγμα Δυο](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5527628)** (which is a **Hannigram** ).

* * *

Harry stared at the clinic with trepidation. When the national warning had gone out that the human race had basically evolved as a whole, some people had been sent into mass panic.

Secondary Genders had been introduced to the populace of Great Britain some time in the early evening on the nineteenth of July in 1994. Harry had been in the middle of clearing off the table after dinner when Uncle Vernon's roaring shook him from his task. Aunt Petunia had a hand placed over his her heart and Dudley was still eating his sugar free ice cream, too busy to pay them any attention.

"What is this rubbish?!" the older man hollered, gesturing frantically at the telly. "What do they mean 'Secondary Gender'?"

Harry's interest was immediately caught of course and he peeked around the corner, into the lounge, in hopes of catching what was going on.

Petunia looked to Dudley and then to Harry, her mouth twisting into a sneer. "We have to take them, Vernon. They say we could be fined if we don't!"

And so Harry found himself standing in line at a clinic in London, four days later. The process that he and every other British citizen had to go through would 'determine his secondary gender'. He didn't know what this was about but he knew that his aunt and uncle were livid over it and it didn't sound too pleasant

After four hours of the line moving incredibly slowly, Harry found himself in the waiting room, waiting to be called back into some room where he was probably going to be poked and prodded by cold hands and odd utensils that he knew nothing about.

Several minutes later, a young women with fiery red hair approached him and asked him to follow her

"My name is Marie and I will be overseeing the process today Do you know why you are here?"

Harry shook his head, unsure and a little wary of the stranger.

She gestured to the table and had him sit. "There are four Secondary Genders. Unlike your primary gender, you cannot decide which one you are. Biology does that for you."

She held up a flash card with the word **ALPHA** printed at the top in bold, red letters.

"Alphas give off pheromones that coerce others into obeying them. They are naturally dominant and controlling. Alphas are physically stronger, bigger, and have sharper senses than any of the others. The will also experience what is called a 'Rut' at present. It is when they are capable of impregnating their partner."

She flipped the card over. "Generally, people who possess vaginas, uteri, and wombs, cannot impregnate anyone. That is no longer the case."

Harry's jaw dropped and the woman nodded

" _Yes_. A good portion of the human population who have these three body parts, have grown another body part that functions much like a penis would. They are now capable of impregnating others. Unfortunately, their wombs are ineffective and have rendered them sterile, meaning that cannot conceive ever."

Harry could feel a pang of sadness for the people who had to go through that revelation.

Marie held up a second card. This one said **BETA** in blocky, blue letters.

"Betas are the humans who do not have any extra body parts. They are the average ones. The one with the penis impregnates and the one with the vagina conceives. They have no pheromones, no hidden strength, and no heightened senses. Nothing to set them apart from others. Almost half of the human population falls into this Secondary Gender for it is the most common."

She paused and gave him a look to see if he understood, so he gave a nod to prompt her to continue.

The next card said **OMEGA** , in green italic letters.

"Those of this gender also have heightened senses and pheromones. Unlike Alphas, they are generally nurturing and caring toward others. Omegas prefer to be delicate and when in the presence of an Alpha, will bend to their will most of the time. Omegas, once they come of age to 'present', will go into a Heat twice each year until they reach the end of their fertility. This means that they are at their most fertile and will unknowingly sending out pheromones to lure in Alphas."

She placed the card on her lap. "Basically, Alphas and Omegas have sex for a certain period of time, depending on how strong the Heat is. The Heat will push the Alpha into their Rut which ensures the most fertile copulation possible.

Alphas and Omegas are very animal like and can apparently Bond with one another, by placing a claiming bite on the neck area. By Bonding, they can feel each other on a higher level than normal couples can. Unfortunately, the minds seem to wander during the Heat which sometimes leaves the couple in question awakening to a new lifestyle that neither asked for. There are laws being made currently over this issue."

Harry wondered just how the Wizarding World would take this information or would they simply brush it aside? It seemed very important to him!

"It has been discovered that some people who were born with a penis, have also been born with a womb. This makes them capable of getting pregnant. Unfortunately, their semen is sterile leaving them incapable of impregnating others.

Mostly though, Omegas possess vaginas only. The chance of finding one with a penis, or as some are trying to label them as - Male Omegas - is about one in one thousand. They are incredibly rare. However, not the most rare."

Marie pulled up the last card. On the top was the word _SIGMA_ , in purple lettering.

" _This_ is the most rare Secondary Gender out there. In the past one hundred years of study of this new phenomenon, only fifteen in the world have fallen into this category. A Sigma is exactly like an Omega, but has the scent and pheromones of an Alpha, and unless they say something, one wouldn't know they have gone into Heat. They are the only Secondary Gender capable of being impregnated by either Alphas, Betas, or Omegas and almost always give birth to twins who are Alphas. Though one did give birth to a Sigma and an Alpha who were fraternal twins, so further study isn't available at present."

Harry's mind was reeling and he really didn't know what to think anymore.

"Now, I'm going to need you to answer some questions for me and then we'll move on to the extra."

She held up a clipboard and a pen and fixed him with a look over her wire rimmed glasses.

"Name, age, birth date, blood type, and list of allergies."

"Harry James Potter, born 31 July 1980. I'm going to be fourteen at the end of the month. I don't know my blood type and I don't think I have allergies."

The woman's eyes went wide instantly and she looked at his forehead. That was how Harry knew that he was faced with a magical person.

She leaned in, her voice extremely low. "Mr. Potter, what House are you in?"

"Do you mean Gryffindor?"

" _Shhhhh_!"

The woman tore up the paper she was writing on and rifled through the drawers behind her until she found a pink piece of paper.

"As you are a Magical subject, you have to be filed differently than the others. The Crown is very much aware of the magical community residing within their purview and ordered all magical people who register themselves, to answer a separate sheet. As you are one of the more famous subjects, you fall under a different category and your information will not be given to the public until it has been properly handled and tweaked to fit Muggle standards."

She then withdrew a long, ebony colored wand from her deep pocket. "I am a Medi-witch of St. Mungo's who has been brought here to aid any magicals. You should have given off a pulse in response to my magic, but you did not. Not like the others. You may be suppressed by a spell of some sort, which I am afraid we will have to break."

Harry scooted back on the table, eyeing the wand distrustfully and cursing the fact that he was not allowed to carry his own wand around. " _Why_?!"

"Calm down," she ordered, waiting for him to sit still. "If someone has suppressed your magic or your aura or soul, it will need to be removed post haste. It is illegal to suppress anything on a child because it could potentially cause lasting damage to them when they reach their majority. It is for your health, first and foremost. Now may I do my job, Mr. Potter?"

Harry took several seconds just watching her. When she did nothing but stare back, he finally decided to let her do whatever.

Her wand glowed blue at the tip and for several minutes, they sat there, watching as the paper was filled out with his information.

"Okay! All I need now is your results for your Secondary Gender!" She produced a cup. "We can wait for one of the X-Ray machines to get freed up, or you can give me a semen sample."

Harry's face flushed a morbid shade of red.

"I'll take an X-Ray please!"

Though receiving an odd look in return, she did nod.

Then began the wait.

* * *

He was an Omega, with a three in one billion chance of being a Sigma. His first Heat would determine if he was a Sigma or not. And apparently, it was odd that he had yet to present.

Like they expected fourteen years olds to have sex simply because their bodies were ready!

He was given a golden band to wear and it was covered in the Omega symbol from the Greek Alphabet. He was assured that his information was going to be filed appropriately. Marie then informed him that Hogwarts would have to undergo the same examinations this year and that if he was called to Madam Pomfrey, he was not to panic.

Finally, he was given a folder with packets upon packets of information guides to his new life as an Omega.

While not looking forward to the changes that would occur in his life soon, he was glad to at least learn about the changes in more detail.

Also, he was apparently going to be given a choice to spend his Heats in solitary confinement when they began happening at school. At least he wouldn't have to face sex yet. That was a relief. The Magical Community would have to take these changes and register themselves, whether they liked it or not.

To refuse so would be punishable up to a year in prison.

The most worrying thing, was Sirius. How would that go over?

* * *

The status of a male Omega elevated them beyond others. In truth, Harry was the only Male Omega in Surrey and that made him a spectacle to behold for everyone else.

All those neighbors who took the Dursley's words at face value and never bothered to get to know him. They were suddenly trying to get on his good side because he was worth a lot now in the eyes of the government.

Dudley and his parents were Betas and that changed things really quickly. Several of Dudley's 'friends' ended up being Alphas and with the info packets they were all given, that meant that Alphas were in charge and that Betas did as they were told. This turned things a little wonky and Dudley did not like the fact that the control had been ripped out from under his feet so quickly.

Harry would have to get routine checkups and his file would be updated consistently to make certain that he was being properly cared for. The Dursleys now had to feed him at every meal and they had to lessen his workload in terms of chores. They couldn't be seen as abusing an Omega in the eyes of the neighbors now, could they?

The only other Omegas in the area were fourteen girls who had lapped up the sudden change in their lives. Harry couldn't really care beyond the fact that he was getting all three meals instead of only one or two. Withholding food as a form of punishment was no longer in the works after all.

On Harry's birthday, several instances occurred. He had never really considered homosexuality before, but with the revelations of his body, he realized that if he ever wanted a family, he would have to give birth to them himself, or he would have to adopt. That meant artificial insemination or even shagging some bloke.

Harry had never thought of sex much. That was why he was appalled when Marie had asked for a semen sample. Unlike his fellow dormmates, Harry did not feel the need to wank. He did not wake up with raging hormones and did not take showers to relieve himself like the others did.

Harry hadn't thought much of it until he'd been asked to whack one off for science. And then it was blatantly clear. He was late in the puberty department. So Male Omegas did not reach sexual maturity until they had their first Heat, which was why he hadn't experienced anything like sexual desire yet.

At least there was nothing wrong with him personally. It was all his Biology that was doing this to him.

On Harry's birthday, the rising number of 'same sex' couples in Great Britain had tripled within a week. There were riots and attacks. Since everyone was required to wear the bracelets with informed the populace of what their Secondary Gender was, people had been getting shot left and right.

It was dangerous for Male Omegas and Female Alphas. Because they were 'unnatural'.

Several religious denominations had decided that this was an 'unnatural occurrence and was the work of the devil'. God was 'shunning humanity for their depravity'.

The sheer amount of laws that had been drafted in protection of the rare Alphas and Omegas had been staggering. Basically, showing any kind of hostile action could get you in legal trouble.

In two weeks, just under one thousand people had been mercilessly gunned down. In Great Britain alone!

It was blatantly obvious that this new change in the lives of the British would not go over well. And considering what was happening in the rest of the world, things weren't looking up anywhere else.

Overall, it was a sad day for him. To learn that people had been bombed in their homes, churches had abandoned their members due to their Secondary Genders, that people were being shot in cold blood, and others even killing themselves to escape the hatred or what they were told was 'unnatural' about themselves, was obviously a mood downer.

Harry wasn't sure how Hogwarts was going to handle this. He wasn't looking forward to it either.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other TomarryHarrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Then and Now: A Sigma's History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Sigmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry can't handle this!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**-Glad everyone liked the first chapter! This is fun!**

* * *

Harry rolled over on the bed, the info packet held tightly in his hand so that he didn't drop it.

He had just realized something extremely odd about the information. A Sigma was capable of being impregnated by either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, but if some Alphas and Omegas were sterile, how did that happen?

But the more questions he had, the more he found out that the information on Sigmas was incomplete. With such small numbers having been discovered in the past one hundred years, there was next to no information about them and how they could be impregnated in such a way.

More to consider, there was such a thing as challenging for Mating Rights.

Apparently, a Sigma was capable of taking more than one Mate - or Bonded - and if they already had a Primary Mate, then the Secondary Mate-to-be would have to challenge the Primary Mate for Mating privileges and the Primary would need to either be defeated or decide when the other was worthy. Whether the Sigma in question agreed with the person or not.

Rarely did a Sigma's Primary Mate decide to 'share them'.

There was a case of a Beta Primary Mate having to be killed for the Secondary Mate to make any kind of progress. The Beta wasn't strong enough to keep up with the Alpha challenger and had been given a chance to relent, but decided to die instead of living with the knowledge that she was unable to defend her Mate from another.

Harry shuddered in fear at the thought of having to witness your Mate fighting for you and possibly losing to someone that you do not want anything to do with.

The packet said nothing about the Sigma's decision being brought into the equation.

Sigmas were so confusing too! They scented of Alpha, but had wombs like Omegas. Could get pregnant by any Secondary Gender.

Harry was currently labeled as an Omega because he had a womb but had not 'presented' yet. He would 'present' when his body went into it's first Heat and then his scent would change. If he remained as he was, he was an Omega. If he began to scent of Alpha, he was a Sigma.

The thought was terrifying. If he was a Sigma he would have to register by law and he would have to have a powerful Mate if he wanted to avoid challengers for Secondary mating privileges.

Only one Sigma in the last one hundred years had been a native speaker of English and luckily, they had written a few essays about their lives and what it was like being a Sigma that resided within solitary confinement of their country's government. Raised in captivity in a way and forced to live out their life behind a glass wall with two Mates who detested each other.

Harry's heart went out to them. The name of the person was never given, simply their initials and the names of their Mates.

It was a sad prospect, living as a Sigma in the 1940s. Especially with the threat of the Holocaust on British borders.

Somehow, the facility where the captives had resided, had not been destroyed, allowing testing and experimentation to go on, unhindered.

Harry reached down, grasping the booklet that was written by the Sigma in question.

M.A.R.C.

Whoever M.A.R.C. was, Harry felt for them, he really did.

* * *

**21 June 1940**

_I have seen many a thing in my fifteen years. This though. This has changed everything._

_A month before now, I had been sitting on the grass in a sunny glade, smiling at my sister. We had exchanged secrets that day, of what we longed for in our husbands. I wanted a man who was kind and genuinely wanted to get to know me. She longed for someone attractive._

_As she is quite younger, she would not think anything but his looks would be important. I did not shame her for her desires, for I too had felt the same once._

_When we returned home that evening, there were strange men in our house. They claimed that I was to be taken away for 'special government research'. I do not know how they learned that I was different but they forced my parents to tell the neighbors that I had broken an important law and that I had shamed the family._

_I was taken from them and given no answer on whether I would ever return._

_In the past month, I have given blood multiple times. They had used odd instrumentals that make me shiver, and sometimes place their hands on my body in places I do not wish them to go. I am strapped down when these instances occur and cannot fight them off._

_For the first time in a month, I have been allowed some form of entertainment. I am to amuse myself with this journal and they hope that I will recount my life here._

_I know that I am to spend the rest of my days in this in this glass room._

_I despise them._

**23 October 1940**

_I am a Sigma. That is the classification that I have been given in what they are now calling 'Secondary Genders'. There were two others before me and they had originally been thought of as Omegas, until they experienced what the doctors are calling, 'Heats'._

_They gave no scent of lust during their Heats. Their scents merely sharpened from the nearly bland smell to the very Alpha-like, confrontational scents. There were no pheromones to determine the cause of the sudden spike of heat in their bodies._

_Had they not leaked what is being called 'Slick' all over themselves, no one would have known that they had gone into Heat and that they were Sigmas._

_I have finally reached my sexual maturity and exhibited the same signs as these two. They have kept me confined ever since my Heat, not even allowing me any way to relieve myself._

_I recall it very clearly._

_My body was so hot, I felt as if I was burning from the inside out. A cool liquid had gushed from between my legs and soaked the mattress I was laying on. Rubbing my legs together did help a bit, but with my arms restrained, I could do nothing to alleviate the sensations building._

_I was throbbing! This was nothing like those rare stirrings of desire I felt when lying in bed at night and thinking of the boy down the lane. This was insistent! It would not stop and thinking of anything sexual only made it worse!_

_I pleaded with them to make it stop but they refused me. They plan to observe this process several more times before they decide what to do._

_I hate them._

**13 July 1941**

_They found an Alpha for me. I am expected to Mate them during my next Heat, which should happen soon apparently. It has been documented that Heats come biannually, so I have to suffer this hell twice a year._

_I have been confined to a new room with this Alpha and he is the worst! Because I also scent of Alpha, he's very confrontational and has tried to start fights with me. They expect us to fornicate for their science. They want me to give myself to this person who threatens to rip my head from my shoulders at least twice a day!_

_I want them all dead._

**24 November 1941**

_I had to do it. After months of trying to remain alive while in the presence of that Alpha, he finally got up the courage to attack me physically._

_I am not very large. Taller than my mother had been, but much smaller than father was. I have never had to lift anything heavier than a pail of milk before._

_To hold off a grown man who physically dwarfed me three times over, was the hardest thing I have ever done!_

_All I remember was the anger just rearing up and overtaking me. When I came back to myself, I had ripped his throat out somewhere in the middle of the fight._

_The 'darling scientists' finally got their heads on and realized that he did not want to Mate with me, he wanted to kill me. The dark ring of purple around my neck from where his hands were, say it all._

_They've given me pointless apologies and even shoved me in a better room but I know that they'll just repeat this process with another._

_I give it a month before they try again._

_I will rip their throats out._

**3 April 1945**

_They had to find a new facility for the growing amount of people they have been kidnapping._

_I have spent months alone with individuals of various Secondary Genders and only the Alphas are ever confrontational. I preferred the Omegan roommates. They were more kind and reminded me a bit of my mother._

_One roommate in particular had been a great help during my Heat. He could not scent anything different about me, but when I begged him for his assistance, he obliged._

_The first time I spent a Heat with anyone. The first time I ever had sex. It was painful at first, because I was untried. But I like it now. I like it very much._

_And no one considers our relations to be 'improper' because it allows for further scientific study._

_I still despise the doctors._

**9 October 1945**

_I AM PREGNANT! I WAS INFORMED THAT OMEGAN MALES COULD NOT SIRE CHILDREN BECAUSE THEY ARE STERILE BUT APPARENTLY THAT IS NOT THE CASE WHERE I AM CONCERNED!_

_I do not mind pregnancy. In fact I had never thought I would get a chance to have a child, but I must admit that I am a tad excited._

_What I worry about, is the fact that my child(ren) may be taken from me to be a part of these damn experiments! What if I never see them again?_

_If the government has no issue with kidnapping people and lying to their friends and family about why they have 'been arrested', what's to stop these monsters from taking our children from us and doing God only knows what to them?_

**15 January 1946**

_Children are difficult._

_I care about them very much but I don't think I have all of the necessary tools to properly care for them. The room is white and boring. There are no toys to entertain the children. I have a bassinet, a few blankets, and some pillows._

_Scientists must not be capable of having children if they think this is all that is needed to rear them correctly. I helped my mother raise my little sister, I know how to care for babies. I certainly know more than these uneducated fools._

_Men, always so insistent that child rearing is easy when they know next to nothing about it._

_Is it so difficult to realize that babies do not follow a strict schedule like grown adults do? A baby will eat and sleep, on and off all the time. There is no such thing as a baby sleeping ten hours and then being awake for ten hours after._

_But no one wants to listen to me when I say the child needs more nappies, or more food. More clothing, some toys._

_I am fed up with this hellhole._

Harry put the booklet down, unable to read any more of the person's accounts of their life as a Sigma.

Basically, he was either an Omega or a Sigma. Neither had anything good in his opinion.

Sigmas were treated like possessions and could be passed from the first Mate to the second Mate whether they wanted to be or not.

Omegas didn't have backbones and apparently caved to whatever an Alpha demanded of them. Omegas had weak Wills and Harry was not weak of Will.

And if he ended up being a Sigma, he would somehow have to find a Primary Mate that was so powerful or threatening, that they could not in any way be challenged or lose in a challenge for Secondary Mating privileges.

Basically, Harry's life was going to be harrowing either way.

* * *

After the fiasco with the Dursleys and the Weasleys, Harry was glad to finally be back in the Magical World, away from the annoying people who stared at his wrist band too much.

It hadn't been brought to the attention of the Magicals yet because the Quidditch World Cup was this summer and they didn't want to add more stress at the moment. The moment school started up, the notice would go out immediately.

When Harry saw Hermione once again, he could tell that she had been through a lot through the summer.

Her eyes landed on the band on his left wrist and she lunged forward to gather him up into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Harry!"

He was very much aware of the fact that she had grown a lot over the summer and stood at least four inches taller than him. That was when he caught an eyeful of her band.

Hermione was an Alpha. No wonder she was bigger.

"You presented?" she asked in hushed tones, looking around for spies.

He shook his head. "I have a womb and when I present, we will know if I am a true Omega… or a Sigma."

Hermione groaned again. "This could be potentially problematic."

"How?"

Harry could think of many answers himself but Hermione was the master at searching for information and she probably had the chance to look up more on the subject of Secondary Genders.

"Think of it, Harry. If Magical Britain takes this better than the muggles, you will get more attention, no matter if you are an Omega or a Sigma. And there are laws being made that station Sigmas as the cream of the crop. Laws already saying that getting a Sigma to submit and Bond will make the Mate(s) famous! That they'll be granted mercies from the government.

If Magical Britain follows in the same vein, you could be in danger."

" _What_?"

Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders. "Harry, being the Mate of a Sigma could prevent even a mass murderer from being imprisoned in Britain. And if Magicals use the same law, or if the Crown imposes the same law on our community, _anything_ can happen. To you especially, if you present as such."

"When you say ' _anything_ ', do yo-"

"I mean even supporters of… V-Voldemort."

Dear Merlin, he was done for!

"Whose brilliant idea was _that_?!"

Hermione shrugged. "Something about splitting Bonded partners up causing mental imbalance and insanity."

Harry had the worst luck in the world!

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journal entries are only the beginning. Also, they come from a time where men were under the impression that women had no libido and that they were expected to run the home, watch the children - which is sooooooo easy - on their own, and spread their legs when the man wanted.
> 
> Basically, the Sigma M.A.R.C. is very bitter as the years go by and she will get worse in later chapters. 
> 
> Also, the government stuff. I firmly believe that should any government decide to remove you, they can do it without just cause and then can lie to the community about you.


	3. The Magicals Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More history in M.A.R.C. in revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the magicals know too.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry looked out the window forlornly. They were on their way to Hogwarts and soon the entire bombshell would be dropped on Magical Britain. He kind of wished that it was still the summer holiday just so he wouldn't have to face this.

If the events of the Quidditch World Cup weren't enough to worry him, then this certainly sent his heart rate skyrocketing!

Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, had attacked the Cup and had pillaged the tents and the surrounding area. Terrorized Muggle families near the area, and someone even cast the Dark Mark in the sky, with Harry's stolen wand!

And on top of the drama, a House Elf was blamed for the entire debacle.

Harry was a tad reluctant to witness the reactions of the magicals.

There would be Alphas. Those who were of a higher station than the others who could coerce their fellows into doing as they said with a simple order and a growl.

Then there would be the plain Betas. Those who are not remarkable in the slightest and would no doubt be made aware of that fact over and over.

The Omegas of course, who would be made to feel special because omegas _had_ to be treated with care and would no doubt suffer through babying.

If there _was_ a Sigma, he shuddered to think of what would happen with them.

Overall, if magicals took the differences in people's blood to such extremes, what would happen when they learned of the differences in their bodies?

The ride was going to be several hours at the most and Harry settled back into his seat, not feeling like conversing with his friends at present.

He cracked open _The Memoires of M.A.R.C._ and continued where he left off the other day.

**4 August 1946**

_These monsters have shoved another Alpha in here! I said that I was fine with the way my life is going and that I did not want any more intrusions but does anyone ever bother to listen to me? No, they don't!_

_Once again, the Alpha I am faced with is violent and moody. He can't seem to understand that I have children to care for and that I am not going to fight with him simply because he demands it so._

_And they won't allow Pedro to come around because the Alpha might try to claim the Omega as his own and apparently, the Alpha is supposed to claim me._

_I just want to go home._

**30 April 1947**

_HE KILLED MY CHILDREN!_

_I'M GOING TO RIP HIS HEART OUT OR DIE TRYING!_

**26 November 1947**

_This is the first time in months, that I have been able to write. My arm was broken for the longest time. And why was my arm broken in four places, you may wonder._

_That damn Alpha! Reginald Thistledon. His name sounds ridiculous!_

_I have been assaulted and violated by this waste of air. And the scientists claim that he was only doing as his instincts demanded. That wasn't the case and I know it!_

_I have a vagina and he wanted sex. He forced himself on me for that reason only and the bastard then dared to bite me! And now the doctors claim that we are 'Bonded to each other' and that I have to obey my Alpha and Primary Mate at all costs!_

_He does not treat me like the other Alphas treat their Mates. He hits me and gets angry when I hit him back! He broke my arm, killed my children in order to enrage me, and demands that I simply spread my legs for him whenever he wants me to. But he thinks that he can harm me and I will just let it happen._

_If by some unfortunate circumstance, I am pregnant with his hell spawn, I will not carry to full term._

_I WILL NOT!_

**6 March 1948**

_They forced me to keep the children. They read my journal entries when I am not awake and they knew that I was planning to stop the pregnancy._

_So now I have two more children and both scent just like their sire. Said sire who tried to kill them upon seeing them for the first time, because he so damn confrontational that he can't seem to understand that the children are not capable of challenging him for anything!_

_It seems that the scientists have finally grown brains for once! Also, there is a new one and she is the only female among the groups of doctors and experimenters._

_She is the only kindness I have in this place._

_My primary Mate has been forbidden from being in the same room with me and in order to keep us sane enough, he was placed inside a glass room right beside my own, so we can be near but apart at the same time._

_Dr. Song is a lifesaver in more than one way. She has spared the children from that monster's vile plans. And she had stopped me from being abused._

_I fondly remembered the day she tore apart her fellows for allowing someone 'as rare and special' as me to be systematically abused. They claimed that they wanted to 'keep us protected' but then allowed such horrible things to happen to me._

_Dr. Song is from China and they have already had two Sigmas among their number and she worked with both. As the Senior Medical Practitioner with the most experience in this area, others have to defer to her judgement at least a little._

_For once, I almost feel comfortable in this life._

**2 January 1949**

_They are talking about giving me a Secondary Mate, but they need them to defeat Reginald in a battle first. With my horrid luck, they won't even manage to kill him in the process._

_This person is also an Alpha and I shudder to think of what will happen should they win. Alphas are all the same and they disgust me._

**14 September 1949**

_The Secondary Mate is no better than the Primary one! Both of them are equally terrible and I have never been so appalled in my life!_

_The scientists wanted to observe a dual joining, which is when both Mates decide to have their Sigma at once. It is physically possible, despite my previous reservations concerning it. My body seemed to readily accept both without a problem._

_The Mating itself was painful and both had reasserted their claims on me, as if I'm some possession of theirs. The bruises on either side of my neck still won't fade and it has been two months since that night!_

_I have also come to find out that I am pregnant once again. I am pregnant with two children, like the other two pregnancies, but one is the first's child, and the other is the second's child. I have two embryonic sacs and two placentas inside me at present._

_This has added further information to the field of science and I am expected to allow them to study my children once they are born._

_My pregnancy is faster than normal this time! Though it has been only two months I am nearly at the size of a woman in a seven month gestation period! They think it has something to do with two children from different fathers being inside me._

_I look like I have finished my second trimester already._

_And they're both kicking so hard! If they aren't Alphas, I will scream until I'm hoarse._

Harry snapped the booklet shut again, unable to read any more of what was written therein.

Hermione sent him a commiserating look over the top of her own book.

Ron had yet to realize that there was a level of discomfort between them. But then again, he was Ron. It was expected.

* * *

The Great Hall was not as welcoming as he thought it would be. Basically, Harry could see a lot of faces of Muggleborn students and could even see their wrist bands. Some looked just as nervous as he did and others seemed resigned to their futures.

Harry chewed on his already missing fingernails as the Sorting went by.

Even the introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor didn't do much to alleviate his worries.

He knew things got serious when Dumbledore announced that Madam Pomfrey had a few words to say.

The old witch took a step in front of the podium. "I need all of the children who learned of their Secondary Genders, to stand up!"

A considerable amount of the Hufflepuffs stood, some of the Gryffindors as well. Not many Ravenclaws or Slytherins however.

She produced a clipboard with a wave of her wand. With another wave, she made four lines of different colours, appear before her.

"In order from left to right, I would like Alphas, Betas, Omegas, and then Sigmas to lines up, please. This will make my job easier later on."

With a sigh, Harry joined the few students who were standing in the Omega line and saw only two other Male Omegas out of at least fifty students. There were no Sigmas.

Madam Pomfrey marked them all down and then created two more lines of the same colours for the Alphas and Omegas.

"All who have not presented yet, please move over to the adjoining colour."

About a dozen Alphas moved over and only Harry and some Hufflepuff girl that he did not know, took up their new positions. He would swear every day afterward, that Madam Pomfrey's eyes took on a worried gleam when they landed on him, standing as an unpresented Omegan Male.

"We currently have two who could possibly be Sigmas. _Spectacular_."

She sounded as if it was anything but.

Once finished, they were allowed to return to their seats as she addressed the curious students who did not know what was going on.

"Each and every one of you will be coming to see me within the next week. I will need to give you a St. Mungo's mandated check up. Within the last century, the Muggles have discovered that humans have Secondary Genders and have been studying them in private.

Basically, there are four Genders you can be. Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Sigma. Betas make up half of the human population as normal people who do not have extraordinary abilities. Alphas have advanced senses and skills and can only impregnate, while Omegas also have advanced senses and skills, but can only conceive. However, a good percentage of Alphas are female, who are now capable of impregnating others, and a small percentage of Omegas are male, who can conceive."

Harry shifted in discomfort as the silence reigned in the room. He could see many faces remaining blank. Others looking confused. Some people looked like Christmas had come early for them. Some even looked at him with appraising glances.

"It is British Law, imposed by the Crown, for every citizen of the British Isles, to register. Despite what some believe, even Magical Britain falls under the Queen's rule and she personally has made it necessary for witches and wizards to register their Secondary Genders or they will face imprisonment in Azkaban."

That got a reaction! The students began clamouring and looking around, some leaning into each other in order to discuss things in finer detail.

Madam Pomfrey whistled to capture their attention. "The Daily Prophet went out a few hours later this morning so that your parents were notified while you were all on the train. They too will have to go to St. Mungo's and get tested. The Ministry cannot help you in any way, for they too fall under the purview of the Crown. Complaining to your parents will do you no good. Your Heads of House have the schedules you will need. Do not be tardy or you will face loss of House Points."

Once she said her piece, the woman returned to her seat, looking stern and stiff. Like she was unhappy with the current events.

The professors didn't look any better if truth were to be told. Harry was sure that Snape looked even more uncomfortable than usual and a closer look at the man showed that he too was wearing an Omega wrist band.

For someone as severe as Snape, it must have been one hell of a revelation. Harry actually felt a small amount of pity for the man. It must have been harrowing to learn that he was considered to be the most _delicate_ of the Secondary Genders.

Harry was sure that the upcoming term was not going to be pleasant in any way.

* * *

Ron took the information with obvious confusion and Hermione set aside time to better instruct him. It was a bit funny to watch as she stood above the redhead by an inch. Though Harry had no business to talk because he was only five feet and four inches. Hermione was five feet and eight and one half of an inch.

The first day was for the first years, the second for the second years, and so on and so forth. Harry and his friends would have to wait for the fourth day to see Madam Pomfrey.

Word going around, was that St. Mungo's had sent nine Medi-wizards to assist in the examinations.

The overall reaction though wasn't what he had expected.

Neville was the one to take him aside and explain.

"A lot of purebloods only get married for political reasons. And then they absolutely _have_ to have a child to further the line. The fact that people could focus on their interests first is what makes them so happy. I know for a fact that Malfoy's parents aren't together for love. Lucius prefers men and he and Narcissa had specific details in their marriage contract to allow them to see other people. It's a matter of public record that my Gran tried to use against them once and ended up failing."

So then people only married for politics and not love. And here came a chance to marry someone you actually want instead of just for money or for your family's demands. Why couldn't the Muggles be this accepting?

It had been three days since the notice had gone out to all of Magical Britain and no one had been murdered yet.

It was quickly coming to a head, where Harry was sure that should it come down to a choice, he would choose the Wizarding World over the Muggles. It just seemed that those of Secondary Genders would be more safe on this side of the line than on the other side.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	4. Advise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is laid out and Harry gets stalked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor M.A.R.C. and poor Harry.
> 
> Sigmas have cool abilities and they are lucky enough to have control over themselves unlike Omegas, but at the same time, their lives are not easy!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have on beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The fourth years were gathered in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing where they would all be called in to have their own personal check up. Hermione was near the front of the line, Ron was at the very back of the line, and Harry stood firmly in the middle, next to Parkinson of all people. Thankfully, Padma and her sister Parvati were near him so he didn't feel lonely.

The line progressed a lot faster than he had originally thought it would, but that was thanks to the help of the Healers who had been sent on over to assist in getting this done.

Harry's appointment shouldn't take too long because he had already been through this process early in the summer.

Hermione came out when he was nearer to the door of the Hospital Wing and she sent him a small smile and a wave before going back to the dorm.

Harry was being bombarded by questions from people he had never even met before, asking him just what being an Omega meant and what happened to make these Secondary Genders occur. Honestly, he couldn't really answer any of them because he was still getting used to this himself.

Being an Omega sucked. In his opinion. The others he knew of, except for Snape, didn't seem to be of similar mind. He couldn't give an educated answer because his emotions were far too involved.

When it was his turn, he actually got to see Madam Pomfrey though he was certain that she had worked it that way so that he wasn't faced with strangers. Also, she looked more worried for him than any other student.

The old woman was sitting behind a pulled curtain, looking like she had had enough of this situation. Harry could relate.

"Mr. Potter," she addressed him after waving her wand. "We are going to be blunt with one another today. I firmly believe that you are the most unlucky child to have ever come under my care and it is for this reason that I believe that you are not an Omega, but a Sigma."

Harry's stomach sank at her words. He didn't _want_ to be a Sigma. He didn't want to be treated like a possession to be passed back and forth between people!

"I know this isn't something you want to hear, especially if you read the same book that every Omega was given. But this is the truth. The fact of the matter, is that you have a womb, but exhibit no other signs of an Omega. The others want attention. They want to be taken care of. They don't want to be in charge or in control and feel no qualms about letting an Alpha take care of them. You possess some of those desires, just like every other human being, but not on the scale necessary to be an Omega."

"So I _am_ a Sigma?"

"Most likely."

Harry sighed.

"The good news is that the Muggle Government of Great Britain has just passed a law that should an Omega or Sigma be in any way abused by their Secondary Mate, there will be heavy penalties. Capital Punishment most likely. If the Mate is dead, the Bond breaks and is open for a new Bond.

And if someone who isn't Mated to an Omega or a Sigma, abuses them, they will be imprisoned for life, or killed depending on their Mated status."

Harry didn't feel that _that_ was any better.

"My advice to you, would be to find a Mate who is the best. And I mean better than anyone else at anything. Intimidation is a key factor here. If your Primary Mate is too terrifying to to challenge, you will have an easier life. And it would be best to choose someone ahead of time, before someone decides to create a law where a Sigma _must_ have a Primary Mate before a certain age or else they will be chosen for them."

Harry didn't think it was possible for this situation to get any worse, but he had just been proven wrong.

"Would they _do_ that?" he asked, horror saturating his words.

"If it is _you_ , many would want to control you, and the Minister is a fool who has been bought out by too many people of questionable intent. It is just better for you this way."

"But I don't even like Snape!" he protested, filled with horror at the very thought of being in _any_ kind of relationship with the man.

Madam Pomfrey snorted. "I wasn't suggesting him. Though he is rightly terrifying to children, he isn't much of a threat to adults. The Headmaster and even Professor Flitwick could duel him under the table in seconds. But perhaps someone of equally terrifying countenance would be beneficial to you."

"Is there any way I'm getting out of this, happy with life?"

"There is always a way, Mr. Potter. You just have to find it."

With a sullen nod, Harry was quiet for the rest of the exam, contemplating what he knew and wondering about what would come next.

* * *

**5 January 1950**

_We have been moved to a new room. By 'we' I mean the Secondary and I. The children have been gone for days and I have been given no indication of when they will be returning. I must admit that while I hate the two of forced them upon me, I have sort of grown fond of them. They are nothing like their sires and I am beyond thrilled at that._

_I don't like the thought of children being held against their wills as they are being poked and prodded and treated as experiments. This is not the kind of life a child should be raised in and yet here we are._

**14 April 1950**

_I've decided to explain what happened during birth. For some reason, that want my account of the proceedings._

_I went into labour early morning on the twenty-first of October in 1949. This one was much different than any of the others. Right away, I could tell that getting the children out would be easier. Both had aligned themselves at the same moment and were fighting over who would come out first._

_I had been experiencing a sharp pain in my abdomen for hours before my water broke and by then, it was as if everything was in a haze. The water, as I am told, is not like what normal women have. This was just 'Slick' and it had lubricated the passageway and worked alongside the doctors to spread me wider._

_Within a few hours of contractions coming closer and closer together, as well as some heat flashes, the first child came without much of a fuss. If I recall, the doctor nearly dropped the second because she had been right behind her sister. Not even a minute later and I didn't even have to push, the head had already breached the opening before I could warn anyone._

_Thankfully, no damage was done._

_That pregnancy was the easiest of the three I have suffered through. According to Dr. Song, it does get easier the more pregnancies occur, because the body has only just healed from the former pregnancy, making it ripe and ready for another._

_When I get pregnant again. Yes, you read that correctly. They plan on having me birth as many as possible before I can no longer do it._

_Anyway, when it happens again, the labour will be even shorter. One good thing about this, I suppose._

_I hope I lose my fertility quickly because I don't want to spend the rest of my life behind a glass wall and pregnant._

**21 October 1950**

_It has occurred to me that I have been in this hellhole for ten years. It has also occurred to me that I will never see my family again._

_Today is my little sister's birthday. I wonder if she finally got to marry that boy down the lane, or if she changed her mind about him? And what about my parents? What happened to their reputation when the government forced them to tell everyone that I had tried to steal from a bank?_

_I used to feel secure in this land, but I have realised that this is impossible. In any country run by a government, true peace is not possible. Because there is always someone who wants to be in control and can do whatever they want._

_I and the other prisoners, will be here for the rest of our lives._

_I don't see any kind of bright future in the works._

_Happiness is an illusion. Happiness is impossible._

* * *

"Malfoy's a Beta!"

Harry _knew_ this would happen! He _knew_ that those who would be separated into the Beta category would be made fun of for not being 'special'. Never mind that the blond had actually gone in with his nose raised, proclaiming how it was 'so obvious; that he was an Alpha. The fact of the matter, was that Malfoy was the only one among his yearmates in Slytherin, who ended up as a Beta.

Everyone was already tearing him down for it.

 

Parkinson was an Alpha, Zabini was also an Alpha, who had been sending looks Harry's way. Nott was an Alpha that seemed more interested in himself. Crabbe and Goyle were Omegas, and Greengrass was an Alpha. Malfoy was the only one on the outside and it seemed as it the hierarchy had changed immediately.

Harry didn't often concern himself with Slytherins because the ones he knew, he didn't like. But even he could tell that things had changed. Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott, and Zabini were the ones in control for their year. Malfoy was no longer the 'poster boy' of Slytherin and most of his threats and complaints fell on deaf ears.

The basics, according to Neville who had been talking long and hard with Hermione, was that Betas could impregnate Omegas, but it was getting an Omega to want them, that made it difficult. A beta could not be impregnated by an Alpha though. Which left Betas to each other. And only Alphas and Omegas could Bond and experience a full Heat/Rut together because their bodies were made to do and handle such things, whereas Betas were normal.

It seemed cruel that their Secondary Genders decided so much for them without them getting a chance to have a say.

He had thought Primary Genders were a struggle but being born in the wrong body was not the greatest worry now. To an extent, that could be controlled. This could not be, though.

On another annoying note, Harry was getting frustrated with Hermione's and Neville's attentions! Yes, he was their friend, and yes, they had connections, but he didn't need to be coddled all the bloody time. Something in an Alpha called for them to protect the weaker people.

If that was the case, why were there accounts of Omegas being assaulted by Alphas at all?

The real questions that he wasn't afraid to ask.

* * *

By the end of the week, all of Hogwarts had been turned upside down. And if the chaos wasn't bad enough, Dumbledore decided to lay one on them.

"The school will not be having Quidditch this year."

The uproar from Gryffindor could have deafened everyone.

"The castle will instead be home to some very important guests. I had wanted to tell you at the Welcoming Feast, but Madam Pomfrey insisted on only one shock at a time. Through much talk and planning, we have been able to resurrect the Triwizard Tournament! And it shall be held at Hogwarts this year!"

Harry's head immediately snapped to Hermione because she had read _Hogwarts: A History_ and she would know what it was.

"A contest between Europe's three magical schools," was her succinct answer.

Dumbledore was still talking.

"We will be hosting Beauxbatons and Durmstrang come October, so I would like for all of you to be on your very best behavior. When the delegates arrive, I shall go into greater detail. Until then, I implore you to reign in your excitement."

That night, Hermione educated he and Ron on just what the tournament was about.

"They choose a student from each school, to represent them. And then they are put into three different Tasks to test their intelligence, skill, magic, perseverance, and mettle. People have actually died. Krakens eating the champions, Nundu melting an entire village down and the people within, and even a young woman being carried off by centaurs. It can get dangerous and unpleasant."

"They only take people who are of a certain age, right?" Harry asked, making sure that there was no way he had to enter.

"Yes. They may have raised the age requirement though. It used to be fourteen, but during the incident of 1792, they stopped the tournament altogether."

She went on to explain how excited she was to meet students from other schools and to compare lessons with them. Ron and Harry kind of lost interest after that. School was boring.

* * *

Zabini was from a neutral family that had not sided with Voldemort. Unfortunately, his mother was known very well on the continent, as the Black Widow because her wealthy husbands mysteriously died all the time. She had just lost husband number seven.

While never having spoken to the dark skinned teen before, Harry wasn't brave enough to chance being alone in a room with him. So when he found himself in the toilet with Zabini watching his every move, he did an abrupt about face and walked from the room with a stiff back.

Zabini was just _one_ of the Alphas who had been giving him looks and Harry was not adventurous enough to explore what those looks meant.

"Come on, Potter. Are you running away?" Zabini asked, the teasing tone in his voice curling against Harry's ear.

"Yes."

There was no point in lying about it because that was exactly what he was doing. It wasn't strategic in the least. He was fleeing as fast as he could without having to actually run.

"You didn't even bother to hear me out first. How rude."

"I really don't _want_ to."

Zabini was following him! Merlin, why did he have to attract the attention on the less than savory characters!?

"I just wanted to see if I've got a chance with you. That's all."

"A chance for what?" Harry asked, stopping and turning to face the other teen who was much bigger than he was, he realised.

Zabini smirked again. "I just wanted to know if you prefer men to women. I have to know so I can decide whether my attentions should go elsewhere."

"Well, I _haven't_ thought about it. But you should definitely put them elsewhere."

He began walking again, ignoring the sigh that came from the Slytherin.

Harry was going to pretend that he had never met Zabini while he was trying to use the lavatory. He was also going to pretend that he didn't know what the teen was talking about.

Ignorance was bliss after all.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! ^-^**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	5. The Fourth Champion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is sad.
> 
> We see into Slytherin a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is interesting to write, but it does make me sad.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry had learned to steadily avoid Alphas over the past month of classes. He loved Hermione to death but she was clinging to him. And Ron thought it was hilarious but since he was a Beta, he didn't really understand what Harry was going through.

Hermione was pushy and was trying to force her ways onto him.

Her eating habits. As the child of dentists, Hermione did not often partake in sweets of any kind. She also felt the need to eat a 'full breakfast' every morning. She actually lived by a food schedule and was trying to get him to eat the same things because 'he needed to be healthy'.

Harry had grown up being used to not eating much and even now, he could not fathom how Ron could eat four plates of food at every meal. Harry could barely eat one, and that was when it consisted of food that he actually liked.

Hermione began randomly questioning him about his hygiene. He was getting more disapproving tsking over his hair than ever before. There was no hope for his hair! He had stated such years ago, but she was still insistent upon making a spectacle of it.

At least his skin was clear. Merlin forbid if he had acne.

Unfortunately for him, other Alphas had been doing the same, though it wasn't as annoying because he didn't know them already and therefore, their perception wasn't of a friend of four years, and therefore wasn't skewed by pheromones and biology like Hermione.

Daphne Greengrass, the new leader of the fourth year Slytherins, had also made her interest known. That had surprised Harry considering she was a pureblood and he wasn't.

He'd even remarked on it.

The blonde quirk one icy brow. "You might not have realised, but things in Slytherin have changed."

The boy snorted. "Trust me, I noticed how quick you all were to cast Malfoy aside. Over something as stupid as Secondary Gender."

Her frosty gaze did not lighten up in the least. "Potter, Slytherin consists of the most politically savvy people in the school. Families who have been sorted there for centuries because of desire to get close to other families that can get them closer to what they want. We have always functioned one way, because it was the way to keep us safe and at least content. Now, we have a way to be happy."

Greengrass slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. "The only reason any of us pandered to him was because his family holds sway. He is a terribly unpleasant person to be around, because his parents raised him that way. My little sister is also an Alpha and that makes her engagement to him, pointless. He was the best chance she had, to find a husband who would be lenient like his father, among those in our House. Some traditionalists go too far, even for us, you must realise. Now she doesn't need to marry a man at all. She can actually set her sights on her girlfriend.

None of us wanted to be betrothed to Draco and I was only minutely saddened that she was stuck being with him. I was too happy that it wasn't _me_ to really care."

"So what, now his family isn't worth salt in your eyes?"

"His family has never meant anything to me, beyond shackles. He cannot provide most of us with the heirs we need in order to keep our society functioning. And none of the people who could get them from him, want him because of how pompous he is. Surely you've realised that he treats even his own House the same way he treats others? Being a Malfoy gave him much cachet among our peers. He has thenceforth lost it.

Get it through your head that just because some of us share a House or a dorm, does not mean that we are all friends."

She turned then, leaving him to ponder everything she had told him.

His run in with her was not the only one he had where Slytherin was involved.

Theodore Nott had approached him, though he had done it in the library. The teen had never been someone he had paid attention to before, but Harry had to pause at the mossy green of his eyes. He'd never seen that shade of green before. Much like this his own eyes.

Last time he'd truly looked at the teen, he had been rather thin, but he seemed to have filled out over the summer and was much more broad in the shoulders. He towered over Harry more than even Hermione did.

His hair was a dark shade of brown, with some light blond highlights, contrasting his gaunt skin perfectly.

Nott never made a nuisance of himself. He didn't join groups or gangs and felt no need to participate in the jeering some of the other Slytherin purebloods liked to do.

He was a loner for the most part and had not gone out of his way to speak to Harry or any of his friends before.

Still, Harry was suspicious of him. Slytherins were crafty. Tom Riddle had managed to trick him with a handsome face and a well played act. Except for a few, Slytherin was probably mostly populated with people who were just as cunning or at least close to it.

"You aren't giving me that look because my father was a Death Eater, are you?"

Harry blinked, not expecting that to be the first thing out of the teen's mouth. "I didn't even know about your father. I barely know anything about _you_."

"You could."

"Huh?"

"You could know about me."

Harry's blank look seemed to have completely ruined whatever the other teen was trying to get at.

"Potter, have you never had any kind of sexual experiences before?" Nott asked, looking exasperated.

"No."

"I was propositioning you."

Oh. Harry didn't really know how to answer, considering he didn't know what to do and had never been in this sort of situation before.

"No, thank you. I don't really know much about this, but I won't experience any sexual anything until my first Heat comes. Maybe later?"

That was the best he could offer.

Nott's eyes went wide. "You mean that Omegas do not feel sexual need until they have their first Heat?"

"Yes, from what Hermione's book told me."

"No wonder you've been shooting everyone down. I know Zabini is good at seduction so the fact that you managed to not be affected by him was astounding."

Harry was left in confusion then, because Nott decided to head back to his dorm after sending a smirk Harry's way.

* * *

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were… different. The delegates from both schools has swarmed Hogwarts, making the corridors more cramped and the Great Hall seem smaller than it originally was.

The Hogwarts students were enthralled by the 'new meat' and some had already tried asking others out. Harry witnessed Ron get turned down by a French blonde on the second day her school had been in Britain.

It was chaos, and not even the good kind.

They finally managed to learn some new information about the Tournament though. One Champion would be chosen through use of the Goblet of Fire. No one under the age of seventeen was allowed to enter, and extra protections would be added to make sure they couldn't find a way to do it. There were extra measures taken to make the competition less dangerous this year, unlike in former years where even judges had been murmured.

Harry didn't like the sound of any of it.

Thankfully, no one he knew could enter, which meant that he didn't have to worry about anyone.

Ron however, had complained for days about how unfair it was that they changed the age requirements and that he wanted to compete. No matter how many times Hermione told him that people died, he refused to see reason. Because the Headmaster had claimed that everything would be safer this year, suddenly, there was no threat.

Sometimes, Harry wondered if going through life in such a way, was comfortable for Ron.

* * *

The Goblet of Fire was a human made object that none knew the entire properties of. It was why certain mistakes had occurred in years past. This time, with people like Dumbledore involved in the tournament, there were sure to be less problems.

Like children being entered who wanted nothing to do with it. Like underage students being forced to compete because an elder student thought it a fun prank. Or people who didn't even go to the schools in question being dragged into it because someone wanted to kill them off in a way that didn't get them in trouble.

The people who wanted to be in this tournament all because it promised 'eternal glory' and one thousand Galleons, were sad. No one could name the last winner of the Triwizard Tournament, because the last winner was in the 1500s and no one after that had lived through the entire 'game' to actually win.

Harry shivered at the thought of being forced into a deadly tournament where the champion had next to no chance of surviving.

This year was looking to be hell. He just hoped that no one died.

* * *

The drawing of the names from the Goblet had begun as Harry would expect.

Viktor Krum was an Alpha who was from Durmstrang. He was the champion for his school and had fought through the throngs of his cheering classmates to shakes Dumbledore's hand and move on to the adjoining hall where the champions would convene.

The delegates that had come seemed proud of him and supportive. Harry hoped it remained that way.

Beauxbatons was going to be represented by a female Alpha who was also part Veela. The blonde who turned Ron down. Fleur Delacour looked beautiful as she proudly accepted her place in the tournament.

The Goblet of Fire spat out the very last name quickly, which was revealed to be Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff Alpha.

It was not lost on anyone that those chosen to represent were all Alphas. Was that simply because they were the best, or because mostly Alphas entered? Harry was curious over whether the Goblet knew about the Secondary Genders. Some inanimate objects seemed to have minds of their own, so who was to say that the Goblet didn't either?

And just when the celebration was dying down, Harry was suddenly fearful as the blue flames in the legendary artefact glowed red once again and a piece of parchment was forcefully ejected in Dumbledore's direction. The fire should have died out completely until the next tournament was announced, which meant that hell was about to break loose.

Dumbledore stared at the name for almost a minute and a mumbled, 'Impossible.' rang through the room.

"Harry Potter."

Harry's stomach dropped and his heart pounded too loudly in his ears, drowning out every other sound. He took note of Hermione grabbing his arm and pulling him in close, while Neville seemed to shift on his other side, putting himself between Harry and everyone else.

Dumbledore raised a hand, beckoning Harry to come up. Though Harry couldn't hear his name being called a second time.

All around him, students were losing their minds. Some looked horrified while others looked angry. The terror came from Omegas and Alphas and the hatred came from Betas. He _knew_ something bad was going to happen, but no one ever wanted to listen to him!

Shaking off Hermione and Neville, Harry tripped on over to Dumbledore, who placed a calming hand on his back and lead him down the center aisle. Harry briefly took note of the Omega band on the man's wrist, before he was confronted with the professors, his Head of House taking over in Dumbledore's stead and leading him from the room with a gentle arm around the shoulders.

Harry would have protested the mollycoddling, but he was still too shocked over the fact that his name had come out of the Goblet.

The other champions were upon McGonagall in a second, and Harry managed to catch Cedric's eye. The older teen seemed worried, but also was trying to hold himself back. Fleur, whom he didn't even know, had already situated herself at his side. Her Alpha instincts were probably in control, forcing her into this state of mind, despite the fact that he hadn't presented yet and therefore had no true scent.

Alphas couldn't help themselves, which was why a lot of Alphas seemed offended on his behalf in the Great Hall.

And so Harry resigned himself to entering the tournament and feeling like he was just going to break down at some point.

Deadly tournament in which he was now forced to compete in.

Great.

* * *

Ron had abandoned him! Ron was only a Beta and didn't seem to understand Alpha, Omega, and Sigma relations. So in his mind, Harry had cheated. And Ron was of similar mind with about half the school.

All of the Betas were trying to hound him, while all of the Alphas and Omegas were comforting him.

He didn't ask for any of this! None of the hatred, none of the cramped clinginess of the people around him.

There was no personal space and there was no respect for him as a person! It was just 'Omega this' and 'Omega that' and nothing to do with _Harry_.

That night, Harry fell asleep, the final words of M.A.R.C.'s journal entry fresh in his mind and leaving him emotionally tormented.

**4 January 1951**

_Now they are beginning to question the naturalness of 'my kind'. As if anything about these Secondary Genders was natural to begin with!_

_Dr. Song has been losing her control over the situation with these new doctors coming in with these big opinions. Her words have been neglected and her experience being shunted to the side to make way for 'better' and 'more experienced' people._

_The man in charge now has no respect for women in the least. He has sneered down at me and even made mention of how 'my kind' deserve what we get for being unnatural. That my mates 'have a right to my body' any time they wish and I should be grateful that I'm wanted at all._

_The don't want me. They try to kill me on a regular basis! That is not the desire this idiot thinks they have._

_But now that he is in control, I fear that my life will eventually take a horrible turn. Worse than it already has, I mean._

_No one ever respects a Sigma._

_We are doomed to slavery._

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck out my new fic 'The Consort Tournament'! A Harrymort fic where Voldemort won in 1979 and took over. He isn't super evil though and decides to revive the Slytherin bloodline by hosting a tournament that will help him choose the proper consort.


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes into his Heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry had firmly sequestered himself in the Chamber of Secrets - the last place he ever thought he would go when trying to escape the harsh reality of life - in order to avoid everyone.

While having half of the school on his side, the other half were not pleasant to be around. And it was difficult to determine who was friend from foe. He was also trying to stay out of the public eye because Hermione and Neville had decided to start sticking to him at every opportunity because he was getting propositions left and right.

Zabini, Greengrass, and Nott were not the only people to call upon him. Many had even been a lot more bold than the three Slytherins had been. Harry had quickly learned how to hex people without his wand. A new skill that was pretty wicked!

Harry often found himself sitting next to the corpse of a larger than life serpent that he had to unfortunately kill two years prior. He felt bad about it, the more he considered what had lead to it. The poor thing shouldn't have had to be controlled by anyone.

The teen did his assignments on his own. He meditated in order to help remain calm. Sometimes he even read more from the journal in order to pass the time out of the public's view.

He wished he didn't have to resort to any of it though.

* * *

"You should come to the Kitchens."

Harry flinched at the sudden sound of a voice. He had thought that he was alone. He should probably check the map more frequently.

Right behind him was a blonde girl, who was wearing the Ravenclaw tie on her uniform. Harry took a very light sniff, and settled her into the Omega category.

"Huh?"

"You've been skipping meals and Madam Pomfrey will be angry when you go in for your next check up. So since I'm going to the Kitchens, I figure you can come with me and we can eat in peace."

Harry had a stalker. Even his own friends didn't know what he was doing.

"I'm not stalking you, if that's what you're wondering. I just pay attention."

That sounded like something a stalker would say.

"So are you coming with me or will I tell Dobby you had other things to do?"

 _What_?

"You know Dobby?"

"He works in the Kitchens," the girl said, her blue eyes transfixed on something far behind Harry's left shoulder.

Dobby worked at Hogwarts.

"I'm coming."

* * *

Harry ended up finding Sanctuary among the House Elves. Because they were not human, and they did not have heightened senses like some did, their bodies did not have a natural reaction when in the presence of a Sigma or an Omega.

The House Elves weren't human. Of course House Elves tended to be a little motherly in nature, but that was just the way they were. They did not latch onto him, they did not try to force him to do things he didn't want to do, and they did not act as if he was incapable of taking care of himself.

Harry was also reunited with his friend, Dobby, and it was all thanks to one Luna Lovegood.

Once he had gotten to know her a little better, he felt really bad for thinking that she was a stalker. It turned out that Luna was bullied by almost everyone in the school, and tended to avoid certain places in order to have peace of mind.

Once again, Harry's faith in humanity was taken down several notches.

Also, Harry found himself within her company more often than not. Despite the fact that the blonde was an Omega, and was obviously considered to be special, even the people that propositioned her were horrible to her.

Nobody had tried to get physical with her yet, but Harry was just waiting for the day that somebody did it. It was against the law to physically abuse an Omega or a Sigma. It said nothing about verbal abuse, but verbal abuse was always the beginning of any abusive relationship. Verbal to test the waters, emotional to take it further, psychological to expand the control, and when the person wasn't caught, they'd turn to physical.

Harry considered Luna a friend and he would defend her with every fiber of his being.

* * *

On the morning the first task dawned, Harry awoke with a fever. Rarely had he ever been sick in his young life, but he did know what a fever felt like. His entire body was cold and hot at the same time. It was a sort of intense kind of heat and it was _everywhere_.

He was sweating, his body hurt everywhere, and he did not feel like getting up.

In fact, the sun had yet to come up. So Harry just wanted to spend several moment laying in bed because of the pain, and not wanting to move. Unfortunately for him, nothing could ever stay that simple.

Harry shot right out of bed when something cold and wet registered in his mind. He was sitting on something cold and wet.

Harry did not remember a time where he had lost control of his bladder or bowels, so he really hoped that as he sat up, it wasn't what he thought it was.

The true reason behind his wet clothing and bedding was no better than what he thought it would be. The substance was clear, like water. There was no scent to it either. However, he realized that it was not water because whatever it was it was gooey and was literally leaking from him.

From his anus, to be grossly specific. That was when Harry's mind put all of the facts together, leaving him to stand in the middle of his dorm room, looking at his bed in horror.

Of all the days for this to happen. All the times for it to happen, it had to happen now. Harry had to go and face whatever was happening in the first task in the next few hours, and he was going to have to do it while he was going through his first Heat.

He must have had the worst luck in the world, because Harry had to compete or else he'd lose his magic. His body was hurting everywhere and there was a strange throbbing now coming from his anal passage. It was kind of good and kind of annoying, not to mention that he was still leaking what he now knew to be Slick, all over his pajama bottoms.

With a groan at how unfair the world was to him, Harry turned and grabbed his wand from his nightstand. The brunet then snatched his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and slung it over his shoulders.

He heeded help and who else could help him but the one and only, Poppy Pomfrey?

The Medi-witch was not awake when Harry came banging on her door, but the moment she opened the door and saw him standing there, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him inside her office. The old woman looked to be on the brink of a massive tantrum and only seemed to be holding it together for his sake.

"The worst luck in the world," she mumbled as she waved her wand.

"Well, Harry, the best I can do is give you a pain relief potion. You cannot take anything else because they could make you ill. Fatally or irreparably ill."

Harry slumped on the cot she had summoned for him. "Is there no way to cool down? It's so hot!"

"Cooling charms, but they might not help you. A Sigma's Heat is far stronger than an Omega's is."

Harry was a Sigma. Madam Pomfrey had been right.

His life sucked!

* * *

Harry tried every kind of spell he could think of to mask his scent. According to Madam Pomfrey, he now scented of Alpha, which meant that people would know very well that he had finally gone into his first Heat. And because they could scent him, they would smell his Slick.

To and Omega and a Sigma, their personal Slick was scentless, but to others it had a very obvious scent. It smelled completely different to other people, which made no sense to Harry but he accepted it all the same.

He did not want to face the other students, and he did not want to face the crowds of people that would no doubt be gathered at the first task. He did not want all of Britain to be aware of his Secondary Gender, but he knew he had to deal with it.

His wrist band had been changed. He was now wearing the Sigma symbol in bright purple. And within the next week, all of his files would be updated with the new information. Harry Potter would be marked down as Great Britain's third Sigma.

Harry was eternally grateful that the experimentation on the different Secondary Genders had already concluded. Although, because the Sigmas were so rare and there was still so much unknown about them, he did not know if he would be exempt from any testing or studying. The thought of being sequestered in a glass box like M.A.R.C. had been, terrified him.

Harry did not understand how people could not see that being a Sigma was terrible. It was not an honour. It was not something that deserved an award. M.A.R.C.'s life was published in millions upon millions of books, and yet nobody seemed to raise any kind of awareness toward the treatment of Sigmas in the past.

Harry despised his life.

* * *

Harry had to meet up the other champions in the Champion's Tent. He had to leave Luna with Hermione and Neville, who had both taken a sort of protective stance over the blonde in recent days. It was their biology acting for them because she was an Omega.

Harry had to go in alone and he did not want to be alone.

If the way Neville and Hermione had reacted was anything to go by, he knew that the upcoming event was not going to be pleasant for anyone. He just hoped that he could somehow get out of it quickly so he could spend the rest of his Heat by himself.

Harry had managed to avoid everyone until he stepped foot into the tent itself. Suddenly, three heads shot toward where he was standing(and sweating), nostrils expanding as they took in his new scent.

"You are Sigma, oui?" Fleur asked, coming closer.

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath in order to calm himself. He applied another layer of cooling charms because the last had burned away in under half an hour. The potency of the spell was lessening the more the time passed. Soon, Harry's Heat would be at its peak and the charms probably wouldn't work at all.

The first task needed to end!

Harry very non-discretely fanned himself, unable to stop his hand from moving. It was like someone had wrapped him in a million fuzzy blankets without his permission! The tent was so hot and the raging scents of three different Alphas was beginning to annoy him. He was also beginning to feel lightheaded.

Especially since there was a new, spicy scent to Fleur's own scent. Harry didn't want to know what that meant.

Just as Fleur's presence was becoming too much, several people flooded into the tent, Dumbledore being one of them. The old wizard did a double take the moment he saw Harry and covertly pulled the brunet away from the blonde, quarter Veela. He waved Cedric forward, in order to have his two champions together as an excuse to protect Harry.

Harry might have been a little far gone, but he could see the action for what it was, and was grateful. Dumbledore seemed safe.

Bagman and Crouch were there as well, along with Maxime and Karkaroff.

Bagman was holding a large bag that was moving on its own. Something was wriggling around inside of it. The man looked positively giddy.

"Champions, welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! It is time you learn just what you will be facing out there."

Bagman loosened the drawstring on the bag and held it out to Fleur first. She reached in carefully and withdrew a miniature dragon that roared loudly. Around its neck was a collar marked with a large number two.

Cedric was given the next chance, pulling out another dragon, but this one had a shiny number one on its own collar. Krum managed to get a three, which left Harry to pull out the meanest looking dragon, that bore a number four on its collar.

"You each hold a model of the life sized creature you are going to be facing in this task."

Harry's heart sank and he looked to Cedric, finding an equally fearful look on the Hufflepuff's face. Fleur and Viktor didn't look as worried, which had to mean that their Headmasters had cheated for them. Harry felt a brief spark of irritation over that. Dumbledore was sometimes too chivalrous and it was annoying.

"From these creatures, you will have to retrieve a golden egg, which contains a secret to the next task. If you do not get the egg, you will receive no points for this task, which will put the reputation of your school and country, on the line."

And now came the guilt tripping the students into giving their all.

A throbbing in Harry's arse had him biting his lip. It was becoming hot again. He really needed to apply another charm but he didn't want to make it so obvious that he had changed. Most of the people in the room were Alphas or Betas, meaning that Dumbledore's Omegan scent was covering him for a moment as he blended in with the other Alphas.

Harry stared down at what was to be his opposition. A Hungarian Horntail as Bagman had informed him. He did not want to fight a dragon all for an egg.

And the worst thing about it all, was the fact that taking an egg from a dragon was very bad, and taking gold from a dragon was even worse! It was like they were _asking_ for people to be slaughtered in the tournament!

The management was supposed to be better this time! It was supposed to be much safer. But _noooooo_. Nothing could ever go right in Harry's life. He was doomed to be the most unlucky bugger in the world.

Before the judges left, Dumbledore gave Harry a commiserating pat on the shoulder. Harry didn't emotionally feel better, but a large wave of cold filled him and he realised that his Headmaster had placed a very powerful cooling charm on him. And with Dumbledore's strength, it should last for much longer than Harry's feeble attempts over the past five hours.

Harry paced. He avoided Fleur. He winced every time a loud roar rang through the mountainside. No rest. Even when he sat down he did not feel comfortable. The throbbing was becoming more persistent now. He could feel his muscles tightening inside.

It was like that time he'd had a stomach ache and could literally feel the contractions of his muscles. It hurt. It was unpleasant. He leaned forward, placing his arms under his torso so that the pressure might help alleviate the cramping.

Sweat was beginning to drip from his forehead and his hair. Finally caving, Harry shrugged off his hoodie and the school jumper he'd worn under it, leaving him in only a white undershirt, and his trousers and trainers. He didn't care if it was foolish to go outside in such temperatures, while wearing little clothing, his body was sweating profusely and Slick was running down the back of his thighs, soaking his clothing.

He cast a drying charm, hoping it would do the trick for the next few minutes.

Viktor's name was announced, Bagman cheering him on loudly. As the summeriser, the man was doing a smashing job of keeping the crowd entertained, but to Harry, he just sounded annoying.

Besides, something about him rubbed Harry the wrong way.

He was leaking many fluids at once, and his body was doing too many things to keep track of. Harry was already tired and he hadn't even done anything yet. And if the pain reliever wore off too so, he would be suffering hell on Earth.

* * *

"And now for our fourth and final champion! Please give a big hand for our very own Harry Potter!"

With a grimace, Harry stood and slowly made his way down the corridor leading to the arena he would be placed in. His body was hot again, after nearly an hour of sitting and waiting. His clothes were soaked in sweat and Slick again. The throbbing was becoming intense and the cramping was beginning to hurt.

He used the wall for support, finding himself vexed at how pathetic he must look, needing to hold himself up with a bloody wall of all things. Too weak to keep himself upright.

The moment Harry stepped out into the light of the grey afternoon, he found himself bombarded with cheers on all sides. If he wasn't so focused on his own traitorous body, he would have been annoyed with all those people.

"Is he- Is Mr. Potter doing well?" came Bagman's voice over the din of the crowd. "He has removed some of his clothing."

Harry leaned against the now rocky wall and looked around, finding his opponent easily as it was the only dragon in the arena. It was chained down, but a chain was not enough to stop a nesting mother. Not at all.

"I do believe... Harry Potter has gone into his first Heat! The fourth champion is _actually_ competing whilst in Heat! This is unbelievable! The fact that he can even stand is a testament to his strength, folks!"

Harry ignored the man. He was trying to come up with a method that would get him the egg without having to move from his spot. The throbbing was becoming too insistent now. He wanted to rub the area in hopes of alleviating the sensation, but wouldn't do that in front of witnesses.

As the crowd marveled at his 'inner fortitude', Harry raised his wand and doused himself in water. Then he applied another cooling charm, feeling the affects even more now because of his soaked clothing.

Eyeing the egg that was being held in a large nest of other eggs, Harry raised his wand and tried to summon the egg.

No dice.

"Anti-summoning charms have been placed to prevent the eggs from being summoned, but Mr. Potter gets points for being the first to think of a method that didn't involve directly confronting the dragon! Bravo!" Bagman's voice boomed over the stadium.

Harry just wished he could get the stupid egg. Pop on over, grab it, and then pop on back. It would be done.

Wait... Pop on over.

Hit with a burst of inspiration, Harry felt himself perk up and call, "Dobby!"

The Elf appeared before him, looking up at him with his wide, adoring eyes. "Harry Potter calls Dobby? What can Dobby bes doing for the great Harry Potter?!" asked the Elf, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Dobby!" Harry gasped, not realising just how hard it was to breathe, "I'm sorry... to ask this of you, but could you help me get the golden egg... the dragon is guarding? I can't summon it and I've gone into Heat."

Dobby's large eyes filled with tears. "Harry Potter is in pain. Dobby will help take care of Harry Potter. Harry Potter is Dobby's friend."

"This is astonishing, Mr. Potter has summoned a House Elf to assist him!"

Dobby peaked out from behind Harry's soaked leg, and took a deep breath, his little chest puffing out bravely. The Elf disappeared with a small 'pop', reappearing in the nest and latching onto the egg. Dobby disappeared just as quickly, holding out the egg as he 'popped' back to Harry's side.

Harry smiled gratefully, though it was tarnished by a wince. "Thank you, Dobby."

As Harry accepted the egg, Dobby snapped his fingers, suddenly making the brunet levitate. "Dobby bes taking Harry Potter to the Medi-witch. She bes knowing what to do."

All the while, Bagman's commentary went on and on about how Harry had thought quickly and had finished his task the fastest. Harry did not stick around for his scoring, not that he even cared. Madam Pomfrey and Dobby had immediately taken him back to the castle in order to sequester him in a private room in the Hospital Wing.

He definitely owed Dobby something nice.

* * *

His body burned and throbbed and he was miserable!

Madam Pomfrey was ignoring his pleas! Pleas for what, he did not know, but he _needed_ it!

This stupid Heat needed to end soon!

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	7. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some more M.A.R.C. and then some Voldy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info on the Secondary Genders and the steps being taken in Britain!
> 
> -The amount of people I'm using is going by the figures from the 90s. By 1999, the word had about 6 billion humans inhabiting it. So I am using that figure because this fic takes place in the 90s.
> 
> -I did some math and guestimation. So yeah... figures are not perfect! I tried my best!
> 
> -My access to a computer has been nonexistent these past 4 days. I had to type, edit, and customize this chapter on a dinky tablet.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

* * *

**~.O.~**

* * *

Harry was very reclusive the days following his first Heat. It had been a storm of burning and a strange need that was not made better whenever he touched himself anywhere. Four days. Four long days of intense pain and need and he was not looking forward to experiencing it ever again, and he knew that he would eventually.

He also avoided the knowing gazes of everyone. Because Bagman couldn't have minded his own bloody business, everyone and their brother was aware of the fact that Harry Potter had gone through his first Heat and was now a Sigma.

The Sigma busied himself with the journal of M.A.R.C. in order to escape reality.

**4 March 1955**

_I know I haven't written in four years, and there is a very good reason. I wasn't allowed._

_Things have changed. So much has happened and I can't even begin to describe it all._

**1.**

_Mortimer, the new doctor I had mentioned in my last entry, took his experiments to an extreme level. I am now lacking my left arm because of him._

_He forced my mates to watch as some unknown Beta was locked in my box with me during my Heat and they tore the entire box apart. And instead of being angry with the doctors for doing this to us, or at the Beta for going along with it all, **I** was punished. Severely._

_Returning to your life when you are lacking a limb is a lot harder than people think it would be. I cannot hold my children any longer. Nor can I clean them or feed them. So in the end, Mortimer's whole plan lost me my arm to my Primary Mate, as well as made more work for the scientists and doctors who now had to take care of my seven children for me._

_It took nearly two years to finally get back to a sort of normalcy, after attaining my injury. And the scientists have decided that they 'may have made an error' in regards to me and my mates. Yet I have received no apology in the least. They simply send me these pitying looks as if that is going to do anything._

_Guilt and pity do nothing. People who think that someone who feels some guilt for their terrible actions, should be forgiven, are idiots. A little guilt and a half-arsed attempt to wave it off as 'just teenagers' or 'just an accident' aren't going to give me my arm back nor make up for the trauma I have endured. And they didn't even apologise!_

_They are not sorry for what they are doing. And they don't like reading my journal because I have no issue with pointing out their mistakes and foolishness. And I will continue to do so because they are morons!_

**2.**

_Some time several months ago, a young woman entered the labs. I could not hear what she had said, but I did notice the several men that had come with her and how the scientists abandoned everything they were doing in order to bow and kneel before her._

_Whatever she said had offended them, but things changed the next day._

_She began to make a weekly appearance, with large men stationed at her side. She would be taken from glass to glass and told about the experiments no doubt. Every time, her mouth would seem to tighten considerably._

_And then came the day, last week, that she was confronted with me for the first time. Her eyes immediately landed on my arm. Or rather, what was left of my arm. She turned to Mortimer, who flushed and tried to explain what had happened, but Dr. Song was quick to inform the woman of the truth._

_The woman snapped her fingers and a few of her guards took Mortimer from the room, the man struggling as he went._

_"This displeases us," the woman said, her face grim. "Under the nose of the royal family, have you all conducted these illegal experiments. Treasonous actions such as kidnapping, torture, physical and sexual abuse, human trafficking, and murder."_

_The scientists denied her claims, only to be silenced by the rest of the guards who held their guns up in a threatening manner._

_"Our subjects have been exposed to the violence of your desires. Lives lost unnecessarily. Your feelings and beliefs leading you to taking them from their homes in order to use them for your own means. You remind us quite well of Herr Hitler and his concentration camps."_

_Now, I was taken from my home fourteen years ago, but I do know about Adolf Hitler and his actions and as I think on this, I must admit that she was correct. Their actions seemed very Neo-Nazi. Mortimer's especially._

_Forcing a woman without an arm, to try to sew and do hard labour, is definitely something that would happen in a concentration camp._

**3.**

_As of today, I will be leaving the facility. I don't know where I am, but I do know that because of the woman, we will all be taken back to our families - if they are still around - or given small homes of our own that will be paid for by the government in remuneration for our suffering._

_And the best part was that my Primary and Secondary Mates were forbidden from touching me, and strange devices were placed around their ankles and necks should they come near me. As punishment for how they treated me, Elizabeth, the woman who was changing our lives, had personally seen to it that they were given labourious jobs that would keep them busy for most of the day. They would also be put on watch to make certain that they are following the rules._

_And if they don't, their heads will be cut off. And not the ones they think with. The best punishment I can think of._

**4.**

_I hope that this is the beginning of a better life for me, because I don't want to get my hopes up once again._

_I do believe that I shall continue writing, for my experiences as a Sigma have barely begun._

Harry sat back as he considered the writing. The queen was the one to put a stop to the illegal experimentation on the Secondary Genders in Britain. If that wasn't the coolest thing ever, he didn't know what was.

On another note, Hermione had finally finished reading the entire book and swore up and down that things got better from where he was still at. He really hoped so, because M.A.R.C.'s life was something to be feared and he didn't want to live in fear for the rest of his days.

* * *

**~.O.~**

* * *

"My Lord, things have greatly changed in Magical Britain."

Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord in history, burned with anger over having to rely on another in order to fully function. Wormtail was bad enough, but at least Barty was useful. One of his favourites.

Barty knelt before the chair, a newspaper in his hands. He offered the reading material, and Voldemort reached out slowly to grasp it. The body he was using was barely capable of the most basic of movements it was so weak. He despised it.

Voldemort took the paper in hand and began to look it over, his eyes landing on the very telling front page and the catching title therein. Who else would be on the front of the newspaper but Harry Potter?

The boy looked terrible. It was probably the worst the Voldemort had ever seen him appear. He looked tired, rough, and ill.

**Harry Potter goes Into Heat! Boy Who Lived Actually a Sigma!**

"Barty, explain."

The man bowed his head. "My Lord, in recent events, the muggles have discovered that a good portion of the human population has mutated, and they are now calling them Secondary Genders. Alphas impregnate and they have heightened senses and give off pheromones to attract Omegas and warn away other Alphas. And there can be female Alphas. Betas are the average humans with no extra senses or abilities. Omegas are capable of conceiving only and they too have advanced senses. There _are_ male Omegas. Finally, there are the Sigmas who apparently scent of Alpha, but can bear like Omegas. They are the most rare and can be either male or female.

Alphas, Omegas, and Sigmas have a biannual condition where they feel the need to procreate. For the Omegas and Sigmas it is called a Heat and for the Alphas it is called a Rut. Apparently, this is the time where they are at their most fertile.

A Sigma is the only Secondary Gender that can mate with any of the other three and manage to actually give birth to children from the others. They can Bond with any of the others as well. Alphas and Sigmas are the only other combination that can Bond. A Bond can only be created during a Rut or a Heat."

Voldemort only briefly wondered if Barty was trying to lie to him, but the newspaper in his hands was saying otherwise. Articles about the reconstruction of the Wizarding World in the various magical communities all around the world, littered the pages. Discussions on whether blood status or Secondary Gender mattered more. He was even shocked to learn that several prominent, Dark pureblooded families had been shunned because they were simply Betas.

One of the larger articles expounded on how the Malfoy family had fallen out of favour with a good portion of their fellow supporters, because it was revealed that their only heir was a Beta and was therefore unable to marry most of girls who had previously been considered for the position of his wife.

He stared at the photo of Harry Potter, then his eyes trailed down to the words below. It was revealed during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament that Harry James Potter was a Sigma. The reason they were able to know this, was because he had previously been marked as an Omega who had yet to go into Heat. Once he had gone into Heat, apparently his scent would determine if he was actually an Omega or a Sigma. His sent changed and that revealed him for what he was.

Right below the article was a very large list of possible suitors for the boy. People of all ages gambling on themselves and assuming that they would end up being his 'mate'. Many derogatory comments were listed as well.

He had always been rather disgusted at the drivel the monotonous inhabitants of Great Britain could come up with. They were all idiots.

On another, more interesting note, he had to educate himself on these 'Secondary Genders'. It would not do to be without knowledge. Knowledge was power. The Dark Lord opened the paper and immersed himself in the charts.

**An estimated six billion human beings reside on the earth. The human population has now been split into four categories, labeled as Secondary Genders.**

**The list of Secondary Genders is as follows:**

**Alpha: They make up for about 24.9996% of the human population.**

**Beta: They make up for about 55% of the human population.**

**Omega: They make up for about 20% of the human population.**

**Sigma: They make up for about .00039% of the human population.**

**Alphas:**

_Alphas are stronger and faster, with advanced senses that can work up to several kilometers depending on the Alpha in question. Alphas are brutal and controlling, preferring to be the most dominant person around._

_Twice a year they will fall into, or be affected into a Rut, where fertilisation is at its peak._

_This causes a frenzy of sexual desire and usually lasts between four days to two weeks depending on the strength of the Alpha._

_Alphas are capable of mating with Omegas and Sigmas, and can establish a Bond through a bite to either side of the throat._

_Alpha Males are physically just like Beta Males._

_Alpha females have a protrusion where the clitoris would reside, which is used to impregnate. It has been likened to a penis, but the shape is shorter and thicker, and lacking the glans. The base, like with the Alpha Male's penis, will expand during a mating, and will form a knot, locking the two who are copulating, together for an extended period of time. The protrusion does not fully form until the Alpha Female is thirteen and in the past, were mistaken for malfourmed penises._

_Alpha Females cannot give birth for they are barren._

**Betas:**

_Betas are the normal citizens with no extra body parts and no extra abilities._

** Omegas: **

_Omegas are much like Alphas because they too have advanced senses, though they are not physically stronger. They can be extremely fast, however._

_Omegas are nurturers and caregivers by nature and will often submit to an Alpha if forced or if they feel threatened._

_Male Omegas are much like their Alpha Female counterparts, because they too have an extra body part. A uterus which is connected to the rectal opening and is merely blocked off by a flap of skin that is similar to the epiglottis in the throat. Depending on which pipe is being used, the flap which has been labeled 'carnis', will cover the side that is not in use._

_Male Omegas cannot impregnate others for their semen is sterile._

_An Omega will experience a Heat biannually and will be forewarned by increasing temperature and a rush of their sexual libido. These symptoms will escalate until a very telling liquid will seep from the anal passage, that comes from the uterus. It has been labeled as Slick and is clear in colour and scentless to the Omega, but not everyone else._

_Slick lubricates and loosens the opening, making copulation easier. Slick is supposedly addictive to Alphas._

**Sigmas:**

_Sigmas are the most rare Secondary Gender and less than twenty have ever been known to exist._

_A Sigma will be mistaken for an Alpha most of the time, if they have not been evaluated already. A Sigma will have a Heat extremely similar to an Omega, but the difference is that the Heat is scentless. They give off no pheromones like Omegas do when they are in Heat. If a Sigma says nothing, no one would ever know of their true Secondary Gender._

_A Sigma has the stunning ability to be impregnated by and Bonded to any of the other Secondary Genders(Though as no proof of a Sigma/Sigma mating/Bonding has been tested yet, the assumption is simply theory.)._

_Sigmas cannot impregnate._

_They scent of Alpha upon reaching their first Heat and it is assumed to be a bodily defence to warn off others. Sigmas tend to be independent like Alphas, but nurturing like Omegas. They do not wish to be too dominant, nor too subservient._

_Sigmas can be Male or Female as both have the same parts necessary to give birth. Sigmas can be mistaken for Omegas before their first Heat._

_Sigmas experience increased symptoms of their Heats for every Heat they spend unBonded. Four of the seventeen known Sigmas went on to be unBonded and ended up dying before reaching their thirty-fifth year, because the Heats became unbearable and caused extreme pain which lead to organ failure from fevers reaching up to 52 degrees Celsius._

_It is not advised for a Sigma to remain unBonded for long._

_Sigmas are the only Secondary Gender capable of having more than one mate, though only two have been recorded thus far. A Primary Mate has the most privileges and any who wish for Secondary Mating privileges must challenge and **defeat/be accepted by** the Primary Mate._

_A Sigma is capable of giving birth to either Alphas or other Sigmas(as studies have so far shown). More information will be collected as time passes._

**Laws are currently being made in order to ensure protection of Omegas and Sigmas. Many have been created to protect the Bonded mates.**

**Current Secondary Gender Laws of Great Britain, Magical and Muggle Sectors:**

**1.** Bonded Mates have a level of legal control over each other and should one of them be imprisoned, the other can petition for their Bonded to be released into their custody and they will be put on probation for a certain period of time.

 **2.** If both Bonded Mates are imprisoned, they will be placed together in the same holding if both request it.

 **3.** If the Bonded mate who is imprisoned, has not been petitioned to be released into their Bonded's control, they will remain in the prison but receive conjugal visits once a month.

 **4.** Any abuse of an Omega or a Sigma will result in dire punishment.

 **A.** If the abuse occurs between Bonded mates, beheading will cause the mating Bond to break and will allow the Omega or Sigma to Bond with another once their deceased mate's mark/claim has faded from the Omega's/Sigma's skin.

 **B.** If the abuse occurs between family members, imprisonment is the primary punishment. The severity of the abuse will determine if death is warranted or not.

 **5.** If two manage to Bond in a situation where it was not desired by either and one wishes to terminate the connection, the situation will be investigated.

 **A.** If the situation came about forcefully, the victim will be taken into protective custody and the abuser will be charged with rape, reckless endangerment, and kidnapping.

 **B.** If the situation came about by pure accident, it will still be investigated and the government will work alongside the couple on how to solve the problem.

 **6.** Bonded mates are to not use their Bond as a controlling device. Failure to comply will result in solitary confinement for an extended period of time.

 **7.** As Sigmas are the most rare, any who finds themself fortunate enough to Bond with one, will be exempt from most laws. See Pg...8A for more details.

 **8.** Alphas are not allowed to blatantly attack anyone simply because they are seen as a threat.

 **9.** All Alphas will need a licence to operate certain machinery, purchase certain objects, or consume certain foods/drinks. See Pg...10B for more details.

 **10.** There is to be NO selling or bargaining or lending of your Bonded to others for 'use' or 'fun'. Imprisonment or death by selected torture will be the punishment.

 **11.** There is absolutely NO use of one's Bonded as breeding stock. Her Majesty will select the punishment she finds suitable for this course of action.

**As this is a new development in the world, we hope to unify the Secondary Genders under a common lifestyle. Steps are being taken to bring us closer together and hopefully we all can come to an agreement.**

**Magicals are advised to register themselves immediately, or else directive action will be taken.**

Voldemort placed the paper on the armrest and took a deep breath. It seemed that Magical Britain was changing, though he couldn't tell if it was for the better as of yet.

And what should be done about the rarity known as Harry Potter?

* * *

**~.O.~**

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Check out my Harrymort fic, The Consort Tournament, where Voldemort won in 1979 and hosts a tournament in 1998 for the right to be his consort.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> And yes, Harry actually is a Sigma, but won't know until he goes into Heat for the first time.


End file.
